kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sylux
is a character from the Metroid series, originating from , and is one of the villains of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange. Appearing as a wildcard at first, Sylux now serves as the main antagonist starting the fifth act of the story. Personality Sylux is a rogue bounty hunter who is known as a sworn enemy of Samus Aran and the Galactic Federation by association. His motives are quite a mystery to everyone until the Space Explorers encounter him. On the outside, Sylux is generally arrogant, calculative, quiet, and composed fitting his cold sniper skills and stealth proficiency allowing him to predict his opponent's next move. However, that exterior is a guise to his true nature. Almost everyone who have met Sylux can see his true personality as cruel, selfish, megalomaniacal, psychotic, vindictive, and a nihilistic omnicidal maniac who believes that he is the only one to judge both humans and and he has a deep hatred for both with no apparent reason, which motivated him to claim to use it to reset the world from scratch where he can become "god of the new world". He has no qualms with killing and strong-arming those who gets in his way (regardless from either of the Space Explorers, Black Cross Armada, or even the Bugsters) and shows absolutely no remorse for his actions. Despite his demented and twisted behavior, he is very good at hiding it. However, Sylux is prone to fits of violent outbursts when provoked. According to , depending on who he's fighting, this makes Sylux an extremely dangerous threat to both the Space Explorers, , Bugsters, and the Black Cross Armada. Sylux has earned the contempt of every character in the story aside from Samus, but most notably Viper, , , , , , and . Biography to be added Forms to be added Equipment to be added Relationships *Space Explorers **Samus Aran: His considered arch-nemesis. When they met again in the present day, Sylux is determined to defeat her, only to be beaten by Samus when she became a Kamen Rider. His hatred grew worse each time they meet, to the point it consumed him to be driven to madness. ** : Sylux's opinion towards Mitsuzane is just as bitter than his grudge towards Samus. In turn, Mitsuzane describes Sylux as an unpleasant and despicable being to ever exist in the present. *Black Cross Armada **Black Cross Grand Admiral: TBA **Xenogaea: TBA **Viper: TBA * ** : Sylux's opinion towards Emu is much bitter and unpleasant compared to the people he encountered. ** : Like most people who have met Sylux, Hiiro appears to consider Sylux as a despicable being deluded with his own sense of justice. ** : Like most people who have met Sylux, Taiga also appears to hate his guts, most of Sylux's actions describe what Taiga could have become if he never met to act as his moral compass. ** : His second murder victim. Sylux began to develop a grudge against Poppy when she "disqualifies" him for using Proto Gashats. Which lead him to torture, absorb her Bugster genetic coding, and brutally kill her in front of the Space Explorers, CR, and Parad out of spite. * ** : Parad considers Sylux as a "tresspasser" and constantly refers him with that term as such. Not only that Parad and Sylux share their negative view towards humanity, the only main difference being that Sylux also despises the Bugsters, which motivated him to claim . *Others ** : Though they haven't interacted with each other, Nico also seems to have contempt towards Sylux. She even compares his actions to that of . Notes *Sylux can be compared to (Kamen Rider Snipe) in some ways: ** They are both navy colored individuals. ** Both are skilled marksmen. Sylux is a master of stealth and tracking, while Taiga happens to be good in hand-to-hand combat. ** Sylux, as mentioned above harbors hatred towards Samus and the Galactic Federation. While Taiga is an unlicensed doctor who has his own personal vendetta against the Bugsters. * Sylux's role in the fifth act of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange as an antagonist is very reminiscent to . Both of them not only have hatred towards their respective main , they also show their contempt towards the monster races - and . The main difference is that Sylux despises both humans and Bugsters. * Most of his actions in Act V of Ex-Aid Era closely resembles that of Melissa Bergman/MB, both have a condescending view towards humanity, very vicious and sadistic, and they both view Samus as an obstacle to the scope of their plans. External Links *Sylux at Wikitroid Category:Villains Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Category:Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Alien Monsters Category:Human Monsters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Rivals Category:Male